By Each Other Side
by stillewolfie
Summary: Iguro Obanai selalu ada di sebelahnya, duduk dengan sabar. — modified canon. Iguro/Kanroji.


**Normal POV**

Suatu hari di musim gugur.

Dunia masih menunjukkan waktu tengah hari. Permukaan langit yang biru, burung gagak yang berkoak secara acak, hantaman angin yang mengenai seluruh sudut kulit dari setiap manusia yang bermaksud untuk pergi dan melakukan pekerjaan. Suasana yang cocok untuk menikmati hari dengan berjalan-jalan, bercocok tanam, berkencan, dan bermain layang-layang.

Di suatu tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, di mana lokasinya berada di salah satu sudut yang strategis dan tersembunyi, terdapat seseorang berdiri—perempuan, cantik, seksi, dan rambut unik. Kedua mata hijau dengan bulu mata lentik, menatap penuh pada batu nisan yang telah dibangun untuk menghormati salah satu rekan yang telah pergi ke dunia lain. Ia tidak peduli dengan udara musim gugur yang tampak menghantam kulit putihnya, ia terlihat fokus pada ukiran nama yang telah ditulis sedemikian rupa.

Di sana tertulis—tertidur selamanya, kepada Rengoku Kyoujurou.

Kembali, angin menyebabkan ujung aksen hijau mahkota merah muda menari-nari.

Seragam Pemburu Iblis dengan _haori_ putih masih melekat. Telah terbiasa dengan sebagian dada yang telah terbuka, Kanroji Mitsuri merasa dirinya tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti yang telah kujelaskan sebelumnya. Mitsuri tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih penting; sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dibahas; sesuatu yang harus direnungkan untuk mereka semua yang telah ditinggalkan.

Ratusan nisan berjejer dengan nama yang berbeda, ratusan dari manusia yang mengabdikan sisa hidup untuk menyelamatkan dunia, ratusan pula dari mereka yang mati tanpa memiliki dampak apa-apa. Kibutsuji Muzan, Iblis Bulan Atas, Iblis Bulan Bawah, dan iblis-iblis mengerikan yang telah membunuh dan memburu manusia agar bisa bertahan kala malam telah menjelang—seekor makhluk yang menjadi alasan mengapa Unit Satuan Pemburu Iblis dibuat.

Dan di sana jugalah Mitsuri berada—berdiri menjadi seorang Pillar Cinta, sebuah gelar yang diberikan; suatu tanda bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu perempuan terkuat di era sekarang.

Tetapi, seseorang yang membuat dirinya memiliki masa depan cerah telah meninggal.

Gurunya, Rengoku-san, sudah pergi.

Mitsuri tersenyum.

"Semoga anda baik-baik saja, Guru…" Suaranya tetap lembut, manis, penuh perhatian, dan menggemaskan. "Saya tahu anda selalu mengawasi kami di atas sana."

Walau begitu, tetap saja, nadanya terdengar bergetar.

—tidak lama kemudian, Mitsuri terisak.

.

.

.

**BY EACH OTHER SIDE**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**By Each Other Side by stillewolfie**

**Obanai I. & Mitsuri K.**

OOC, modified canon, manga spoilers, typos, etc.

.

.

**based** from **mini doujinshi** by **meku_421**

.

.

Ketika lahir, Kanroji Mitsuri diberikan sebuah anugerah.

Mitsuri lahir menjadi seorang perempuan yang cantik, anggun, dan malu-malu. Untuk sebagian laki-laki, wajah rupawan serta suaranya yang lembut itu adalah impian semua perempuan yang menginginkan definisi dari sempurna. Namun, ada kalanya, setiap manusia tidak mungkin dilahirkan dengan sebutan tersebut; Mitsuri tahu ia tidak sesempurna itu, ia paham bahwa setiap orang memiliki kekurangan yang membuat kelebihan menjadi buntu, ia mengerti kalau dirinya merupakan salah satu perempuan yang termasuk.

Kanroji Mitsuri memiliki beberapa kecacatan dalam bentuk fisiknya.

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, merupakan sebuah keajaiban apabila mendapatkan seorang perempuan dengan sikap anggun, lemah lembut, cerdas, pandai bernyanyi, sopan, dan cantik. Kita tidak perlu membahas sesuatu yang munafik di sini, karena kalimat di atas tentu bukan dari suatu imajinasi. Untuk kaum adam, perempuan dengan tubuh seksi seperti Mitsuri adalah bonus terhebat, tetapi ketika mereka tahu bahwa perempuan itu memiliki porsi makan yang besar, rambut merah muda yang membuat alis menukik heran, ototnya yang tidak normal, lebih hebat bertarung dari pada sebagian pria; maka mereka akan segera berpaling dan menjauh—meninggalkan seorang perempuan polos yang tidak mengerti akan situasi tersebut.

Inilah alasan mengapa Mitsuri belum pernah menikah, tidak ada laki-laki yang meliriknya lagi ketika dirinya berusaha untuk lebih terbuka.

"_Kau aneh."_

— mereka bilang, para lelaki brengsek tanpa tata krama telah bertitah; hanya karena Mitsuri suka makan dalam porsi besar, juga kuat.

"_Apa-apaan warna rambutmu itu? Merah muda? Menjijikkan."_

— mereka bilang, para lelaki sialan dengan mulutnya seperti perempuan; mengejek rambut Mitsuri karena berbeda.

"_Hanya binatang seperti beruang, babi, atau sapi yang akan menikahimu kalau kau makan dengan cara seperti itu."_

— kembali, mereka bilang, para lelaki yang bahkan rupanya saja seperti bajingan; menyipitkan mata ketika Mitsuri berusaha untuk jujur dan apa adanya.

"_Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa bersama dengan seorang gadis sepertimu."_

— ujung kisah telah disimpulkan; penolakan akan selalu ada setiap Mitsuri meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Walau cantik, manis, menggemaskan, kuat, dan hebat, Mitsuri tetaplah seorang perempuan. Dia menginginkan sebuah cinta dari lawan jenis. Ia ingin tahu, ia ingin paham, ia ingin belajar; bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan, disayang, dan dicintai sekaligus.

**Karena itulah, Mitsuri berbohong.**

Berbohong dengan cara mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam, dikepang seperti biasa, menjadi seorang perempuan lemah, dan menahan nafsu makan yang luar biasa. Mitsuri berbohong; tetapi ia berusaha untuk tersenyum agar pria-pria tidak lagi menjauhinya, menolak ajakan untuk berkencan, dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Namun, tetap saja, Mitsuri tahu akan sebuah fakta bahwa ia berbohong.

— kemudian, Rengoku Kyoujurou muncul dengan semangat berapi-api. Dia datang, mengajaknya untuk berlatih karena pemuda itu tahu akan beberapa kelebihan yang dimiliki Mitsuri.

"_Kau memiliki bakat, Kanroji! Aku tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakan hal ini! Oleh sebab itu, jadilah muridku!"_

Kyoujurou datang dengan perkataan tanpa kebohongan. Baginya, pemuda itu merupakan sebuah poros yang wajib diikuti mulai sekarang.

"_Kaak! Kaak! Mati! Rengoku Kyoujurou telah mati! Dia bertarung melawan iblis bulan atas ketiga dan mati!"_

— saat itulah, Mitsuri terdiam. Sejenak, hatinya kosong.

Karena bertahun-tahun setelah dirinya mengabdi, Mitsuri ditinggalkan—lagi.

"_Rengoku sudah berusaha. Ia menyelamatkan dua ratus warga di dalam kereta. Dia mati secara terhormat."_

— Mitsuri mengerti. Jadi, tidak ada waktu untuk terus bersedih.

"Wah…"

Di suatu hari yang cerah, di bawah pohon _ginko_ berwarna cokelat, Mitsuri terduduk di salah satu bangku langganan. Jemari di tangan kanan tampak sibuk menggenggam tusuk _mochi_ yang telah dipesan oleh Pillar Cinta lima belas menit sebelumnya. Bibir mengunyah, lidah merasa, dan tenggorokan menelan; Mitsuri selalu bahagia ketika memiliki kesempatan untuk makan siang dengan makanan kesukaannya.

— karena ini adalah salah satu cara agar dirinya bisa terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Enak?"

"Um! Sangat enak." Kedua permata hijau melirik seorang pemuda yang dengan setia duduk di sampingnya. "Iguro-san mau coba?"

Tanpa suara, Iguro Obanai menggeleng pelan.

Mitsuri merasa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Meski telah berbohong, walau telah ditinggalkan berkali-kali dalam hidupnya, ia bersumpah akan selalu terlihat ceria tanpa beban.

Karena ada seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai teman—mereka, para pillar, teman yang ia dapat sejak bergabung dengan Unit Satuan Pemburu Iblis, Oyakata-sama, dan dia,

Iguro Obanai selalu ada di sana—di sebelahnya, duduk dengan sabar, memperhatikan dirinya makan dalam porsi besar, rakus, menantang, dan apa adanya.

Ditemani oleh Kaburamaru, ular putih yang selalu melingkar di leher Iguro, ia akan selalu menemani Mitsuri ke mana pun jika gadis itu meminta dan apabila tidak diberikan misi oleh Oyakata-sama.

Mitsuri senang, ia merasa Tuhan memberikan balasan akibat sikapnya yang selalu sabar di masa lalu. Iguro merupakan salah satu keajaiban itu.

Baginya, Pillar Ular adalah rekan terbaik. Mitsuri menyayanginya.

Iguro akan selalu memberikan surat hampir setiap hari—bertanya apakah Mitsuri baik-baik saja selama di luar jangkauannya. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia terluka? Apa yang telah dilakukan Mitsuri pada hari itu? Apa dia sudah makan? Apakah ada seseorang yang menyakitinya?

— dan Mitsuri akan selalu membalas surat-surat tersebut dengan penuh perhatian.

"_Mochi_ ini sangaatt lezat! Seperti manisan bola-bola~"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya! Tempat ini punya makanan manis yang enak. Iguro-san harus mencobanya."

Dengan wajah memerah serta _fuwa-fuwa_, Mitsuri terus memakan satu demi satu _mochi_ yang telah dipesan. Gadis itu benar-benar lupa sudah berapa tusuk ia makan, namun dirinya tampak lupa kalau ia tidak sendirian sekarang. Ada Iguro-san, ada Kaburamaru—mengawasinya, memperhatikannya.

"Kau menyukai makanan manis?"

Mitsuri mengangguk ceria, mulut masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah. Makanlah sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

— kemudian, Mitsuri terdiam. Kedua mata hijau dengan lekat memperhatikan iris heteromatika milik Iguro.

Mereka bertatapan—sebentar.

**Dulu, Mitsuri selalu berbohong.**

Kemudian, senyum cantik merekah.

"Jika Iguro-san berkata seperti itu, aku akan makan semuanya tanpa sisa!"

Inilah yang disukai dari Mitsuri terhadap Iguro,

— pemuda itu tidak jijik, ia tidak memasang wajah sinis, ia tidak mengejek Mitsuri; melainkan sebaliknya, Iguro tetap ada di sana; memperhatikan dirinya makan sampai kenyang.

Mitsuri benar-benar menyayangi Iguro yang seperti ini.

Ia pun menunduk, bersiap memakan satu tusukan lagi. Namun, kedua mata terjatuh pada sepasang kaos kaki hijau bergaris yang dirinya kenakan setiap hari.

"Iguro-san."

Telinga Iguro menegak. Ia melirik dengan datar, walau dalam hati ia tahu bahwa Kaburamaru sedang menggodanya. "Hm?"

"Kaos kaki ini," Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna jatuh pada benda yang dikenakan oleh sang gadis pujaan. Iguro mengerjap kala melihat melihat senyum cantik kembali ada di bibir Mitsuri serta rona di kedua pipinya. "Terima kasih atas pemberianmu. Ini sangat manis, Iguro-san. Aku menyukainya."

Iguro menatap Mitsuri, ia terdiam. Mitsuri mengerjap-ngerjap, memandang Iguro dengan tatapan malu-malu. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pandangan tersebut, Pillar Ular tahu bahwa Mitsuri memang seorang perempuan seperti itu. Kembali, dibalik lilitan perban, bibir miliknya tersenyum.

"Kaos kaki itu memang dibuat secara khusus," Iguro berkata, ia menatap iris hijau muda dengan penuh kelembutan. "Aku meminta para _kakushi_ membuatnya agar cocok dengan warna rambutmu."

Iguro memang tidak pandai berbicara, namun ia selalu bisa membuat Mitsuri terpana dengan kata-kata miliknya.

"…eh?"

**Dulu, Mitsuri selalu berbohong.**

**Tetapi, sekarang tidak ada alasan mengapa dirinya harus berbohong.**

"Aku senang Kanroji menyukainya," Kembali, Iguro menatap Mitsuri yang terdiam dengan bibir dihiasi oleh remah-remah makanan. "…karena kaos kaki itu sangat bagus bila disandingkan dengan segala sesuatu yang ada padamu."

— sederhana, apa adanya, namun bermakna.

Entah mengapa kalimat tersebut membuat Mitsuri tertampar akan satu hal. Ia tahu Iguro tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti dirinya melalui kata-kata, tetapi karena hal ini jugalah yang membuat percikan air perlahan muncul di sudut kedua mata.

Wajah Mitsuri memerah, bibirnya tampak bergetar.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," Mitsuri melirik kedua kakinya. "Iguro-san benar-benar lelaki yang baik hati."

Ia mencoba untuk menahan rasa haru dengan mengunyah beberapa _mochi_, tetapi Iguro tahu ada sesuatu yang perlu dibereskan di sini.

"Aku menyukainya."

Mitsuri menoleh, menatap Iguro yang juga menatap dirinya.

"Aku menyukai rambut Kanroji."

Bulir-bulir air mata pun turun,

"…karena kurasa, rambutmu sangat—" Tangan yang tertutupi oleh lengan _haori_ hitam bergaris terlihat terlentang, menghapus jejak air mata Mitsuri yang telah turun membasahi pipinya. "—indah."

**Dulu, Mitsuri selalu berbohong.**

**Tetapi, sekarang tidak ada alasan mengapa dirinya harus berbohong.**

Karena ada Iguro di sana, berkata apa adanya—berkata bahwa apa yang ada di dalam diri Mitsuri adalah sesuatu yang cantik, unik, elegan, dan mewah.

Mitsuri tertawa kecil. Kedua pipi tampak memerah. Ia biarkan Iguro menghapus air matanya.

"Iguro-san … benar-benar baik."

Iguro diam saja, namun jantungnya sedikit berdebar kala perempuan di sisinya ini telah memuji tanpa kebohongan.

Dan Mitsuri sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Meski masih menjadi misteri mengapa Pillar Ular tampak begitu perhatian, Pillar Cinta tahu bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah suatu masalah.

Mendapati bahwa Iguro Obanai selalu berada di sisinya merupakan sebuah anugerah terbesar,

— Kanroji Mitsuri bersumpah akan setia juga kepadanya.

.

.

_i want to give you my heart  
if you can stay by my side forever_

_thank you  
for being by my side  
_

**inspired** by – taeyeon; **all with you  
moon lovers: scarlet heart ryeo ****original soundtrack **

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: selamat pagi. semoga weekend ini diisi dengan kegiatan positif ya. ^^

sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya!

**mind to review?**


End file.
